The present invention relates to a rotor, a motor, and a method for manufacturing a rotor.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-43749 proposes a brushless motor that employs a magnetic field Lundell type rotor. The Lundell type rotor has a structure in which a magnet is arranged between two rotor cores formed from the same material and having identical shape. This obtains a superior structure that is simple and compact.
When the brushless motor is used in a device that requires a position retaining function, a large detent torque is necessary. However, the brushless motor that employs a magnetic field Lundell type rotor has a structure in which claw magnetic poles of a rotor core are opposed to the teeth of a stator core. Thus, in the brushless motor that employs a magnetic field Lundell type rotor, the detent torque is small. This is disadvantageous in that a retaining force for retaining the stationary motor in position is weak.